The Fight
by VegasGirl09
Summary: Finn and Nick; pure unadulterated fluff.


Based on this prompt from Tumblr.

 _Imagine person A refusing to tell person B something. Something silly, like where they hid the remote, or what their middle name is. Person B gets so frustrated that they take action- they seize person A's hands, pinning them to the wall. Person B's hands slowly sneak up person A's shirt as they growl that they have 'other ways of making them speak'.Much to person A's surprise/regret, 'other ways' was not sexual, but instead a ruthless tickle-attack_

Sundays were football days; there was no doubt about that. From mid afternoon to late in the evening, football dominated their TV. Sometimes they hosted dinner parties, inviting Greg, Morgan, Russell and Sara and whoever else wanted to come over to watch whatever games were taking place that day. This particular Sunday it was just the two of them plus Sam. Nick spent most of the day keeping a close watch on his current fantasy football league. Despite the wide range of technology available for keeping up with his league, he preferred to have the physical copy of the paperwork in front of him at all times. He was immersed in the charts and numbers while she tried to engage him in casual conversation only to find he was too distracted by the papers. She disliked being ignored for too long but an idea to get some attention came to her a few minutes later.

When Nick finally abandoned the chart to retrieve something from the kitchen, she seized the opportunity and snatched up the paper, folding it up and stuffing it into her back jeans pocket before settling back on the couch trying to look innocent. Nick returned from the kitchen and settled back on the couch making a confused face and glancing around for his football chart.

"Where's my list?" he asked.

"What list?" she asked innocently.

"My fantasy football teams," he said "I left it right here on the table, have you seen it?"

"Nope," Julie said leaning back in her seat looking smug.

Nick eyed her strangely for a moment then realized she was behind this somehow.

"Maybe I left it in the kitchen," he said catching on to her game. "Can you check for me?"

"Sure," she offered, abandoning her spot on the couch.

He watched her as she walked away and sure enough, he spotted the folded chart sticking out from her back jeans pocket. Now he knew this was part of some game she was trying to lure him in to and he loved it. He followed her into the kitchen, grinning, but trying not to let her know he knew what she was up to.

"It's not here," she said looking around the counter top "maybe it's upstairs"

She was walking towards the hallway to get to the stairs when he seized his moment. He side stepped in front of her, blocking her way, grabbing her wrist, spinning her once making her gasp in surprise before pinning her against the wall.

"I know you stole it," he whispered "now where are you hiding it?"

"You'll never find it," she challenged him boldly.

"Fine," he said "I have other ways of making you talk."

He kept her pinned to the wall with one hand while slowly sneaking the other under her shirt, dragging his fingers up her side. She started to squirm and bit her lip attempting to stifle the giggles rising in her throat but she couldn't.

"Last chance," he warned her "are you gonna tell me where the papers are?"

"Never," she insisted stubbornly.

"Wrong answer," he teased.

He squeezed her sides making her shriek in surprise before tucking one arm under her knees, the other behind her back and scooping her up in one motion. He carried her back into the living room, struggling slightly as she squirmed trying to escape his hold but he was stronger. He spilled her onto the couch, tumbling forward, pinning her there then tickling her mercilessly. She burst out laughing, squirming more, trying to escape but couldn't.

"Can I have my papers back now?" he practically had to shout over her laughter.

"Never," she cried again trying to elbow him off her.

So he kept tickling, making sure to linger on that ticklish spot just under her ribs. When he did, she screamed, making Sam jump up from his dog bed in the corner and charge at them. Sam jumped onto the couch right in between them, bumping into Nick and stepping on Julie with his large paws.

"Down," Nick ordered him, ending the tickle fight at last.

Sam just wagged his tail still thinking it was play time as he sat obediently at the foot of the couch. Julie stayed lying on the couch, giggling still as she tried to catch her breath.

"Gotcha," Nick teased her holding both her wrists to the couch cushions.

"That was mean," she complained but couldn't stop grinning because she loved their tickle fights.

"You started it," he reminded her "you stole my papers."

"I did, didn't I," she said grinning smugly, clearly proud of herself.

"Hand them over," he said "or the tickle monster will get you again."

He slid his hand up her side again and she shrieked "No," grabbing at his hands, giggling then reaching for the papers still hidden in her back pocket. She pulled out the papers which were now wrinkled and handed them to him. He unfolded them and smoothed them out onto the table again to read. At the top of the page was a scribbled handwritten note from her that said "Love you" and had a border of "x's and o's" surrounding it. He glanced back at her with adoration.

"This is sweet," he said "c'mere."

He helped her sit up then hugged her tight.

"So did you win?" she asked him an hour later after the last game was over as they lay snuggled up in the big arm chair facing the TV. He glanced at her, loving how much effort she put into taking an interest in the things he loved and vice versa. He thought of their life together and the simple moments that brought them the most joy.

"Yeah I won," he concluded happily thinking not of the game but only of her.


End file.
